zeroescapefandomcom-20200222-history
Phi
Girl Fai Participant 3 |gender=Female |hair=White |occupation=Unknown |status=Alive |voice=Chiaki Omigawa (Japanese) Karen Strassman (English) |relative = Unnamed parents |age = 20 (born 2008) |eye = Blue |appearances = Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma |affiliates = Unknown }} Phi is a player in the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition, and is a major character of Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward. She first appears in the Elevator, along with Sigma Klim, and seems to know him, or at least his name. Like everyone else, she tells everyone that she was kidnapped after a cloud of white smoke engulfed her, knocking her out and forcing her to participate in the Nonary Game. She will reappear in ''Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma''. Appearance Phi is a pale-skinned, blue-eyed young woman with short, white, cropped hair topped off with a large, black flower hairpin. She wears a white shirt over a short, black dress that has a sky blue design along the bottom. She also wears a long, sleeveless jacket with the same sky blue color and has black necklaces that she wears over her shirt and large, shin-high black boots. A brooch is located on her left breast area, along with a bracelet on her left arm. It has a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In Zero Time Dilemma, Phi wears a boat-neck, white shirt with sleeves pulled back to her elbows. Her brooch is fixated on her left breast. A black undershirt is underneath the white shirt. She wears blue, jean-type shorts that go up to her midriff and down to just beneath her butt. She also wears black boots, blue-framed glasses, and her brooch. Her hair is flatter and she has orange eyebrows. Like the other participants, she has a bracelet on her left wrist. Personality Generally, Phi is rather cold, methodical, and curt. She does not trust everyone and is willing to betray others to protect herself. She can be extremely forceful and demanding when she needs something, such as information from Dio. Phi possesses a vast amount of intelligence, including on philosophical topics such as Schrödinger's Cat and some Latin. She is very secretive about her past and never talks about it. She can be quite manipulative. As shown during Luna's route, she convinced K to ally by trapping Dio outside the AB Room because picking betray would be worse for her and then berating K when he claimed he picked ally due to a connection he felt with Phi. Also, when Sigma and Phi betray Tenmyouji during Clover's route, she tricks Sigma into having him take all the blame and causes Tenmyouji to get angry at Sigma. This maintains Tenmyouji's trust for Phi. It is revealed later that, like Sigma, Phi is an Esper and has the ability to send her conscious mind through alternate timelines, albeit not as skillfully as he can. She cannot freely choose to jump between timelines, nor can she completely retain her memories when she jumps as easily as he can. Background Phi's real mother died shortly after her birth, and nothing is known about her real father and was then raised by foster parents. The only memento she has of her mother is a brooch with a Latin phrase written on the back: "Elapsam semel occasionem non ipse potest Iuppiter reprehendere", which translates to: "Not even Jupiter can find a lost opportunity". In the year 2028, Phi claims to have been knocked out with the white gas that was used on everyone else. In reality, Phi had participated in the Mars Mission Test Site simulation, and after the virus got out, she volunteered to participate in a project orchestrated by Sigma and Akane in 2029 to change history. For 45 years, Phi was placed in cold sleep, until reawakening on January 25, 2074. ''Virtue's Last Reward'' When the game starts, she finds herself trapped inside an elevator-like room, along with Sigma. The two eventually escape the room and the Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition starts. In Luna's timeline, K claims that he felt a connection to Phi, and that he felt that they are both similar somehow, however Phi disagrees with this. It is learned that Phi was recruited as a part of the AB Project due to her latent power in jumping between timelines. Like the others, she was infected with Radical-6. The reason for this was to further speed up the development of this ability and send her consiousness to the past. Phi END For the first round of the AB game, she and Sigma pair up with Alice and go to the Crew Quarters. After she tells Sigma about the Prisoner's Dilemma, he betrays Alice who picked ally, much to his surprise, as he remembered in another timeline, Alice picked betray and they had picked ally, with her stating that picking ally was a foolish choice. For the next round of the AB game, Phi is a Magenta Solo, and she goes with Sigma and Luna into the red door and heads into the Control Room. After escaping, she betrays Sigma and Luna in the AB game, who ally, wanting revenge for an alternative timeline where she picked ally, but Sigma betrayed her. Sigma eventually remembers this and is able to convince Phi not to leave, (due to her wanting to know the truth about the game), much to the relief of the others. At the infirmary, Sigma remembers other timelines and remembers Dio owning the bombs. He tricks him into admitting it, Dio pulls out the detonator and has everyone move back, except for Tenmyouji who kicks him. This causes the detonator to move one metre away from Dio, putting it on countdown mode. using the other timelines, Sigma and Phi are able to remember the bomb locations (except from Bomb 0, but Sigma successfly deduces a possible location) and passwords, deactivating the bombs with a minute to spare. Phi along with Tenmyouji and Sigma head into room Q. Phi and Sigma jump back into the past, one hour before the start of the Nonary Game, to prevent Dio from killing Akane Kurashiki. By saving her, they altered the past, bringing a new future. Akane ties a key to Sigma around his ankle, just before he is forcibly pushed back into the future. Sigma and the group successfully escape through The Number Nine Door, leaving Dio handcuffed to a sink in the Infirmary. Upon leaving the facility, they find out from Tenmyouji that they were on the Moon and that the current date is January 25th, 2074. He also explains that Radical 6 caused 18 antimatter reactors to explode, which caused a nuclear winter. Sigma leads everyone to the B. Garden, where he unlocks the grave. A treatment pod appears, presumably holding Akane. However, it must defrost for a while before it can be opened. While they wait, K explains about everyone's importance in the Nonary Game. When K finishes, the pod opens, revealing a Sigma clone. Everyone is confused who he is, saying that they've never seen anyone like him before. Sigma tries to get everyone to stop playing around, but no one seems to be joking. Panicking, Sigma finds a small pond in the garden and looks at his reflection. Shocked, Sigma discovers his 22-year old mind in an older version of himself. Suddenly, K sheds his armor showing that, in this timeline, K was actually Akane. Akane explains that this was all a part of the AB Plan and that his current young mind switched places with his older mind. Akane explains that Sigma was there to develop his time jumping abilities along with Phi. With his training complete, Akane tells Sigma that it is his time to return to his past body. Akane then proceeds to attack Phi with the knife she recovered earlier from Dio. Sigma throws himself in front of Phi to protect her and is seemingly stabbed, but Akane merely hits him with the handle of the blade. Regardless, Sigma's and Phi's minds return to the past to April 13th, 2029. Another Time END ? meets Phi in the Director's Office, after she fails to keep the virus contained. Sigma told Phi to show Kyle/? a hologram of Sigma talking. Phi is asked by ? about her involvement at the Mars Mission Test Site, but she does not tell him anything, because if ? knows why the mission failed, the possibility of getting to Point E (Radical-6 doesn't escape from the test site) disappears. It is also revealed her consciousness went back to the past along with Sigma's when Akane attacked her, she then states that she is sort of an X factor in all of this. She is suspicious of how he knows so much about the events that occurred, despite not being conscious at the time. This causes ? to leave to go find Akane. Zero Time Dilemma She will reappear in ''Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma'' as Participant 3 of the Mars Mission Test Site simulation. She will be a member of Team D. Quotes * "Shut up! Just back off, grandpa!" (to Sigma) * "You stay away from me, all right!? Don't even think about doing anything! If any part of you touches me, even by accident, I will break it off! We clear!?" (to Sigma) * "Well, I'm not Superman, that's for sure. And I'm not Batman, or Spiderman, or Aquaman, or a merman, or a wolfman. I'm not a brahman, or common, or ramen. I'm not a caiman either, so you don't really need to worry about anything. My name is Phi. I guess you could say... I am no man." (after leaving the Elevator) * "I don't want... to live if it means... being in debt... to you..." (K END) * "You two have to survive... I love you." * "What the hell are you doing in there?!" Trivia *Sigma goes to more escape rooms with her than with any other character. He is also paired with her the most. *Her name is the 21st letter in the Greek alphabet. *The only time when Phi's time jumping abilities are present (besides Phi END) is in Dio END. *Phi has the all-time highest BP total in the game after the 5th round of the AB Game during Phi END, with 15 BP. Gallery Virtue's Last Reward PhiProfile.png|Official profile. Brooch.png|Phi's brooch. PhiSigma.jpg|Phi and Sigma. Phiartbook2.png|Concept art. Phi concept 5.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 1.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 2.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook3.png|Concept art. Phi concept 3.jpg|Concept art. Phi concept 4.jpg|Concept art. Phiartbook4.png|Concept art. Phi_in_game.jpg|Phi in game. ImagesYBQ6XJP9.jpg|Phi lifts Sigma up. DioAttemptsToKillPhi.png|Dio attempts to kill Phi in Dio END. SigmaPhiDio.png|Phi and Sigma with a knocked out Dio in Dio END. PhiThreatensDio.png|Phi threatens Dio in Dio END. Phi_Quark.jpg|Phi carrying Quark in Luna END. AlicePhi.jpg|Phi and Alice. K_&_Phi_Sedated.jpg|Phi and K sedated with Soporil. PhiDying.jpg|Phi after being injected with Soporil. PhiGun.jpg|Phi being injected with neostigmine. Phi_computer.jpg|Phi using a computer. phi and Clover.jpg|Phi with Clover. Phi angry.jpg|Phi claims she's a C cup. Phi Concerned.jpg|Phi concerned. PhiHugsSigma.png|Phi and Sigma hug before they die in the explosion. Phi.jpg|Phi before the AB Game results. PhiBracelet.png|Phi's bracelet. Suicide.png|Phi's suicide. Phi Kick.png|Phi about to kick Dio. Phi_swim.jpg|Phi in a swimsuit. Sigma3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi1.png|Phi in the anime. Phi2.png|Phi in the anime. Phi3.png|Phi in the anime. Phi4.png|Phi in the anime. Phi5.png|Phi orders Sigma to choose betray. Phi01.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi02.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi03.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi04.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi05.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi06.jpg|Phi in reality. Phi Clover.jpg|Phi and Clover. Phimodel.png|A model of Phi. Phiangry.png|Phi angry. Phiembarrassed.png|Phi embarrassed. Phineutral.png|Phi neutral. Phismiling.png|Phi smiling. Phitalking.png|Phi talking. Phithinking.png|Phi thinking. Zero Time Dilemma Participant3.jpg|Phi's art as Participant 3. Profilephi.png|Phi's Japanese profile. Phiztd.png|Colored art of Phi. Ztdscan13.png|A screenshot from Famitsu. Screenshot_225.png|Phi with Team D. Category:Characters Category:Virtue's Last Reward characters Category:Zero Time Dilemma characters Category:Female characters Category:American characters Category:Nonary Game: Ambidex Edition players Category:Esper